gummibaerenbandefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Titellied
Jede der 65 Folgen beginnt mit einem sechzigsekündigen Vorspann, der mit einem Titellied unterlegt ist, wobei in Deutschland zwei verschiedene Versionen zum Einsatz kamen. Deutsches Titellied (alle Ausstrahlungen ab 1991) Bei der Ausstrahlung der Folgen 22 bis 65 in der ARD ab dem 5.1.1991 war der Vorspann erstmals mit einem deutschsprachigen Titellied unterlegt, wo bis dato die originale englische Fassung zu hören war. Die Melodie und Instrumentalisierung wurden dafür vom US-amerikanischen Original unverändert übernommen und ausschließlich der Gesang neu eingespielt. Allerdings verwendete man hierbei das Original aus Staffel 3, und da der deutsche Vorspann auf dem Bildmaterial von Staffel 1 bzw. 2 basiert, passen an mehreren Stellen die Geräusche nicht zum Bild – siehe Abschnitt Vorspannfehler in der Beschreibung des Vorspanns. Fakten zum deutschen Titellied Interpret: ? Titel: Die Gummibärenbande Komponisten: Michael Alan Silversher and Patricia Silversher Deutsch-Texter: Markus M. Fritzinger Arrangement: Jeremy Lubbock Begleitung: ? (70-köpfiges Orchester) Text des deutschen Titelliedes (1:00) Mutig und freundlich, so tapfer und gläubig, Fröhlich und frech kämpfen sie auch für dich. Leben im Wald unter Bäumen und Steinen, In ihren Höhlen da sind sie zu Haus. Gummibären Hüpfen hier und dort und überall. Sie sind für dich da, wenn du sie brauchst, Das sind die Gummibären. Lasst euch verzaubern von ihrem Geheimnis: Der Saft bringt die Kraft, das Abenteuer lacht. Gemeinsam könnt ihr so viel mehr noch erleben, Kommt doch hier her und singt einfach mit: Gummibären Hüpfen hier und dort und überall. Sie sind für dich da, wenn du sie brauchst, Das sind die Gummibären. Das sind die Gummibären! Album-Version des deutschen Titelliedes (2:25) Erstmals erschien 1993 eine 2:25 Minuten lange, neu adaptierte Version des Titelliedes auf CD. Interpret: Gwen Obertuck Titel: Die Gummibären Komponisten: Michael Alan Silversher and Patricia Silversher Deutsch-Texter: Markus M. Fritzinger Arrangement: Michael Wolff Begleitung: Michael Wolff am Keyboard / Synthesizer GEMA-Werk.-Nr: 1993073-003 Der Liedtext dieser Variante lautet: Mutig und freundlich, so tapfer und gläubig, Fröhlich und frech kämpfen sie auch für dich. Leben im Wald unter Bäumen und Steinen, In ihren Höhlen da sind sie zu Haus. Gummibären Hüpfen hier und dort und überall. Sie sind für dich da, wenn du sie brauchst, Das sind die Gummibären. Lasst euch verzaubern von ihrem Geheimnis: Der Saft bringt die Kraft, das Abenteuer lacht. Gemeinsam könnt ihr so viel mehr noch erleben, Kommt doch hier her und singt einfach mit: Gummibären Hüpfen hier und dort und überall. Sie sind für dich da, wenn du sie brauchst, Das sind die Gummibären. Das sind die Gummibären! (eine Strophe und ein Refrain rein instrumental) (gesprochen:) Mutig und freundlich, so tapfer und gläubig, Fröhlich und frech kämpfen sie auch für dich. Leben im Wald unter Bäumen und Steinen, In ihren Höhlen da sind sie zu Haus. (Drei Mal:)Gummibären Hüpfen hier und dort und überall. Sie sind für dich da, wenn du sie brauchst, Das sind die Gummibären. Das sind die Gummibären! Veröffentlichungen des deutschen Titelliedes Das deutsche Musikstück des Vorspanns ist bis heute auf keinem Album erschienen. Jedoch wurde speziell für die Soundtrack-CD zur Kindersendung „Disney Club“, in deren Rahmen diese Zeichentrickserie ausgestrahlt worden war, die oben genannte Albumversion des Titelsongs erstellt, die auf dem folgenden Album veröffentlicht wurde: * Album: Antje, Ralf & Stefan präsentieren die schönsten Lieder aus euren Disney Club Serien (CD) Verlag: Polydor Artikelnummer: 517 632-2 ©-Jahr: 1993 Titel: Die Gummibären (Gummi Bears Theme) (2:42) (Nummer 2) Englisches Titellied (Folgen 1 bis 21 bei Erstausstrahlung 1988) Im Zuge der Erstausstrahlung der ersten zwei Staffeln im deutschen TV im Sommer 1988 und der kompletten Serie in 1990 war der deutsche Vorspann mit dem amerikanischen Titellied unterlegt. Und auch wenn die Staffeln 3 bis 6 bereits 1991 das oben beschriebene, deutsche Titellied erhielten, wurde die englischsprachige Version in den ersten beiden Staffeln bis 1993 beibehalten. Der Originalsong war im Auftrag von Greg Krisel komponiert worden, dem damaligen Vizepräsidenten von Walt Disney Television Animation. Fakten zum englischen Titellied Interpret: Joseph Williams (Leadsänger der Band Toto und Sohn des berühmten amerikanischen Komponisten John Williams) Komponisten: Michael Alan Silversher and Patricia Silversher Arrangement: Jeremy Lubbock Begleitung: ? (70-köpfiges Orchester) Text des englischen Titelliedes (1:00) Dashing and daring, courageous and caring, Faithful and friendly, with stories to share. All through the forest, they sing out in chorus, Marching along as their song fills the air. Gummi Bears, Bouncing here and there and everywhere. High adventure that's beyond compare. They are the Gummi Bears. Magic and mystery are part of their history Along with the secret of gummibear juice. Their legend is growing, they take pride in knowing. They'll fight for what's right in whatever they do. Gummi Bears, Bouncing here and there and everywhere. High adventure that's beyond compare. They are the Gummi Bears. They are the Gummi Bears! Album-Version des englischen Titelliedes (2:25) Erstmals erschien 1990 eine 2:25 Minuten lange und leicht modernisierte Albumversion des Titelliedes in den USA. Interpret: Gene Miller Titel: Gummi Bears Theme Komponisten: Michael Alan Silversher and Patricia Silversher Arrangement: ? Begleitung: ? GEMA-Werk.-Nr: 1993073-001 Der Liedtext dieser erweiterten Variante lautet: Dashing and daring, courageous and caring, Faithful and friendly, with stories to share. All through the forest, they sing out in chorus, Marching along as their song fills the air. Gummi Bears, Bouncing here and there and everywhere. High adventure that's beyond compare. They are the Gummi Bears. Magic and mystery are part of their history Along with the secret of gummibear juice. Their legend is growing, they take pride in knowing. They'll fight for what's right in whatever they do. Gummi Bears, Bouncing here and there and everywhere. High adventure that's beyond compare. They are the Gummi Bears. They are the Gummi Bears! (eine Strophe und ein Refrain rein instrumental) Dashing and daring, courageous and caring, Faithful and friendly, with stories to share. All through the forest, they sing out in chorus, Marching along as their song fills the air. Gummi Bears, Bouncing here and there and everywhere. High adventure that's beyond compare. They are the Gummi Bears. Gummi Bears, When a friend's in danger they'll be there. Lives and legends that we all can share. They are the Gummi Bears. They are the Gummi Bears. They are the Gummi Bears! Veröffentlichungen des amerikanischen Titelliedes Das amerikanische Musikstück des Vorspanns ist bis heute auf keinem Album erschienen. Jedoch wurde speziell für die Soundtrack-CD zur Kindersendung „The Disney Afternoon“, in deren Rahmen diese Zeichentrickserie ausgestrahlt worden war, die oben genannte Albumversion des Titelsongs komponiert, die auf den folgenden Alben veröffentlicht wurde: * Album: The Disney Afternoon (CD) Verlag: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Artikelnummer: 60810-2 ©-Jahr: 1990 Titel: Gummi Bears Theme (2:21) (Nummer 10) * Album: Disney Classics Box Set (4 CDs) Verlag: Walt Disney Records ASIN: B00FE1UNFC ©-Jahr: 2013 Titel: Gummi Bears Theme (2:23) (CD 4 – Nummer 9) * Album: Disney Television Classics (CD) Label: Walt Disney Records ASIN: B01NA6UMH2 ©-Jahr: 2017 Titel: Gummi Bears Theme (2:23) (Nummer 9) Trivia * Bei der neunteiligen Hörspielreihe von Karussell kam ein gänzlich anderes Titellied zum Einsatz als die hier genannten Titellieder der Zeichentrickserie. Kategorie:Allgemeines